


At One With Nature

by jenhedgehog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhedgehog/pseuds/jenhedgehog
Summary: Lapis and Peridot decide to go on a "nature date", after they see something similar in Camp Pining Hearts.





	At One With Nature

A gentle breeze playfully rippled through the lush green grass of Beach City's countryside outskirts. The air was full with the joyful sound of birdsongs, the perfect accompaniment to this serene summer afternoon.

  
Two Gems were slowly making their way towards the nearby woodland, each carrying a large backpack and wearing a huge smile. Trotting along next to them was Pumpkin, whose tail was wagging softly.  
  
"Hey, Lapis!" exclaimed the shorter of the pair, "Look at this!"  
  
Peridot ran towards a tree on the edge of the path, excitedly pointing up into its mass of branches.  
  
"That's a _squirrel_," Peridot cheerfully explained, whilst detaching her tablet from her arm in order to take a photograph of the animal, "Small woodland creatures that roam around earth's countryside!"  
  
"I see..." Lapis replied, quietly chuckling in admiration at how enthusiastic her partner was about the squirrel.   
  
The green Gem had been studying some wildlife books, which Steven had gifted to her - and Lapis had started to wonder if she'd made it her mission to become a walking earth encyclopaedia. The Ocean Gem had casually suggested a "nature date" after seeing something similar in an episode of Camp Pining Hearts - causing Peridot to immediately gather up the camping supplies which she'd found in the barn some time ago. She had one of her trusty books in her rucksack, along with some sleeping bags and blankets, while Lapis carried the tent.  
  
Peridot became distracted by the unmistakable sound of a large bird flapping its wings. She quickly turned around to see that a wood pigeon had landed near Pumpkin and was surveying the veggie keenly with one of its beady eyes.  
  
"And _that_, Lapis, is a... _Pumpkin, no_!"  
  
Pumpkin had leapt at the poor pigeon and proceeded to chase it across the field, with Peridot in hot pursuit. She stopped once the bird was out of Pumpkin's reach, putting her tablet back and lifting the veggie up into her arms.  
  
"Pumpkin, we are supposed to be _observing_ earth lifeforms, not _chasing_ them!"  
  
The oblivious Pumpkin just barked happily in response before licking Peridot's face.  
  
"Never mind, then..." Peridot sighed, planting a small kiss on Pumpkin's head - while Lapis watched on with a grin. The technician gently set Pumpkin back on the ground before turning to speak to Lapis.  
  
"So!" she chirped, "Shall we continue on our journey into the woodland?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Lapis replied, "I guess we just need to keep a closer eye on Pumpkin."  
  
Peridot laughed in reply, side-eyeing the veggie with a grin. Pumpkin looked back up at Peridot innocently, gently wagging her tail.  
  
\---  
  
Once Peridot had catalogued a nearby rabbit, her attention was drawn to the sky. The sun was suddenly hiding behind a curtain of cloud, which made the green Gem shudder.  
  
"I hope it doesn't thunder..." Peridot murmured, staring nervously overhead.  
  
Lapis glanced over at Peridot and noticed that the green Gem had become a little fidgety.  
  
"I don't think it's supposed to rain today, that's what the people on the TV were saying this morning," Lapis explained, "If it does, I can keep the rain away from us."  
  
"Of course, it's just..." Peridot began before stopping herself abruptly, "_Nothing_! It's fine!"  
  
"Peridot..." Lapis responded, turning to face Peridot fully and gently placing her hand upon the smaller Gem's shoulder, "If you're afraid of the thunder, it's okay to say so. You don't have to hide things like that from me."  
  
"I-I know!" Peridot spluttered, "I just... I just didn't want you to _laugh_ at me for being afraid."  
  
Lapis' eyes widened. "Why would I do _that_? Peridot, there's no shame in being afraid. I'd _never_ laugh at you for something like that."  
  
Peridot's expression softened, a small blush now making its way across her cheeks, "Wow, thanks..."  
  
Lapis leaned forwards and swiftly kissed Peridot's gem. "It's okay," Lapis reassured her, "If it _does_ thunder and we can't find shelter, it won't take long for me to fly us back home."  
  
Peridot nodded, grateful for her partner's understanding. In the past, the technician had felt like the other Gems didn't always take her seriously. Playful banter sometimes got taken to heart by the oh-so-literal Peridot, making her oftentimes reluctant to express her fears. Open honestly is something that both she and Lapis had recently been making a conscious effort to work on, after their failure to be truthful with each other had almost driven them apart. Determined that their relationship would bounce back stronger than ever, they vowed to never let themselves get into that situation again.  
  
"Love takes a lot of work," the wise Garnet had told them both - and, of course, she was right.  
  
\---  
  
As the afternoon went on, the clouds began to clear - much to the relief of Peridot. The trio trudged through the woodland together, stopping every now and then so that Peridot could photograph the bugs that she was spotting on the trees. Lapis had decided to carry Pumpkin so that the veggie wouldn't make a dash for any more of the local animals. After a while, the trees began to thin out - leading to a large, grassy clearing which was home to a large lake.  
  
"Look at this!" Peridot cried delightedly, running out of the woods and back into the bright afternoon sunlight, "A grass area surrounded by trees and a lake! T his is _perfect_ for camping!"  
  
"Yeah..." Lapis replied half-heartedly. She glanced over at the very deep looking lake, her heart sinking.  
  
Peridot was far too excited to notice her partner's slight lack of enthusiasm, and grabbed her by the hand. "C'mon Laz, let's set up the tent!"  
  
The sound of the green Gem's voice quickly brought Lapis back down to earth. "Ok, let's do it!" she replied with a grin.  
  
Pumpkin yapped away happily while her "moms" set up camp. The sun was beginning to set now, casting a warm orange glow over the surrounding area; which Peridot paused to snap a photograph of. The glittering lake was still looming over Lapis, but she was having so much fun that she allowed herself to forget about it for a while. She sat with her back to the shimmering water, instead focusing on Peridot once the pair of them had lit their campfire. With an arm around the technician, Lapis looked at Peridot's tablet with her, going through the photographs and recounting all of the things that they'd seen on their nature trail.  
  
As night fell, Pumpkin started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Perhaps we should all rest for the night," Peridot suggested, gesturing towards the tired veggie, "We need to do this _properly_, after all! And that means sleeping in the tent!"  
  
"True," Lapis replied, carefully lifting Pumpkin up off the grass and carrying her into the tent. Peridot had set up a pile of blankets for Pumpkin to sleep on, alongside the two sleeping bags which she had put down for herself and Lapis.  
  
The green Gem scurried inside after her partner and scrambled inside her sleeping bag with a grin. Once Lapis has settled Pumpkin down, she climbed inside her own sleeping bag.  
  
"Good night, Lapis!" Peridot chirped, "I love you!"  
  
Lapis beamed back at the green Gem. "Goodnight, Peridot... I love you, too."  
  
After exchanging a kiss, the two lovestruck Gems were soon fast asleep.  
  
\---  
  
Peridot awoke, rubbing her bleary eyes. She was surprised that it was still dark outside. She turned over to talk to Lapis - only to find that the Ocean Gem's sleeping back was empty.  
  
"Lapis...?" Peridot mumbled groggily, "Are you ok?"  
  
She looked around the tent frantically and saw no sign of her partner. With a gasp, she bolted outside.  
  
"_Lapis_?!" she called out desperately.  
  
A quiet voice answered her from the nearby lake. "It's okay, I'm here..."  
  
Peridot span around and was greeted with the sight of Lapis standing knee- high in the water, looking a little sheepish. The technician ran over to her.  
  
"_Ssssh_, don't wake Pumpkin..." Lapis murmured.  
  
"Okay... but, what are you _doing_?"  
  
"I guess you're not the only one who's still afraid of something," Lapis chuckled weakly, wading out of the water to join her partner.  
  
"You're making _amazing_ progress though, Laz - I'm impressed!" Peridot said, grinning proudly at the blushing Ocean Gem.  
  
Lapis had been trying to spend more time in and around water as of late. She was still haunted by the ghastly memories of Malachite, which clouded her previous love of water and replaced it with deep-seated apprehension. She made the decision upon returning from the moon many months ago that she was going to stop running, and start to face her problems head-on.

Which meant conquering her fear of water - and trying to leave her turbulent past behind her.  
  
"You don't have to do this on your own," Peridot added, "Do you want me to join you?"  
  
"I... I think I'm ok," Lapis replied hesitantly, glancing back at the lake. _ It does look beautiful_, she thought to herself as she watched the reflected starlight dancing across its surface. _And yet._..  
  
"I just... don't want to be reminded of _her_," she murmured through gritted teeth, "There are so many awful memories..."

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two Gems, broken only by the chirping of crickets in the grass behind them.  
  
Peridot was hit by an idea. "Then, let's make some _new_ memories!" she suggested.  
  
Lapis looked bemused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, forget about _cloddy_ Jasper! Let _me_ go into the lake with you. Spend some time underwater with someone else instead," she continued, "If... if you _want_ to, of course! You don't have to do it if you--"  
  
"Peridot, it's okay," the Ocean Gem said softly, sensing the slight hint of panic in her lover's voice, "I think that's a wonderful idea."  
  
"R-really?!"  
  
Lapis nodded. S he was still afraid, to be sure - but perhaps, with her ray of sunshine by her side, it wouldn't be so bad...  
  
Peridot held out her hand, which Lapis carefully took hold of. The lovers stood for a moment, smiling at one another under the moonlit sky. There was an understanding between them that didn't need to be spoken out loud. Slowly, they walked back towards the lake; and, with one last grin at each other, leapt into the water hand-in-hand...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of Lapidot Week 2019! Prompt: underwater/nature date.


End file.
